


Tinging and Texting

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Choir, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae attempts to be a secret admirer. A secret admirer through texting, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinging and Texting

**Author's Note:**

> For Maxy

**From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
i. hate. choir.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
hahahahahahaha

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
no. seriously dude. I. HATE. CHOIR.

  
**From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
but i needed someone else to suffer through this with ):

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
BUT AT LEAST YOU SING. I DON’T SING. I DANCE, DUMMYHEAD. I DANCE.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
so? you can still sing :D

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
I DON’T WANT TO SING SONGS ABOUT POINTLESS SHIT I DON’T CARE ABOUT

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
>> are you texting wookie even though you guys are in the same room as each other?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
YES. it’s hard to talk in the middle of singing, you know.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
these are fun songs to sing! like the one we just did! wasn’t that fun?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
no.

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
but you guys are both tenors…

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
oh come on! it was SO fun :D. you know it was fun

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
what’s a tenor?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
IT WAS NOT FUN AT ALL

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
you guys have the same ~range of voices~

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
ohh. i see.  >.>

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
JUST STOP BEING A PARTY POOPER AND SING OK

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
fuck you.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
that’s not very nice.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
jongwoonie, hyukjae just told me to fuck myself :C

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
hyukkie, wookie just told me that you told him to fuck himself ): < that’s not nice

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
… i swear you two are in sync or something

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
omg wait why is mr. kim stopping us all of a sudden?

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
i dunno o-o

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
aww look, there’s a new kid! he looks so cute!

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
as cute as me?

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
never as cute as you ^^

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
<3 ^^

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
OMG YOU GAIZ DID YOU NOTICE HOW CUTE THAT NEW KID WAS

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
hey, Jongwoon-hyung and i were in the middle of sharing a very intimate texting conversation ): <

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
yeah, yeah whatever. HE WAS SO CUTE.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
AND PRETTY

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
LIKE A GIRL

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
EEEEE!!!!!!

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
THOUGH NOT SO MUCH LIKE A GIRL

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon**  
BECAUSE I COULD SEE A LITTLE BIT INTO HIS SHIRT

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
homigod hyukjae calm yo tits.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
he wasn’t THAT pretty…

  
**From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
wookie, jongwoon can’t read our texts right now. you know he was pretty.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
okay fine, he was pretty  >.<

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
but not as pretty as my boyfriend ^^

 

\--

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae**  
okay, so i found out the kid’s name is park Jungsu, he’s a senior and he just moved here from a small town near us

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
… hdu

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
SHUSH

  
**From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
omfg you creeper hahahahahaha

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
I AM NOT A CREEPER

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
>______________> how did you find all this out so fast?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
i have skill! \o/

  
**From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
you are SUCH a creeper ahahahahaha what did you do follow him and eavesdrop on all his conversations?

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
DO NOT TELL ME TO SHUSH

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
… of course not  >.>

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
DUDE YOU OUTDO MY CREEPING SKILLS AND I’M THE ONE WHO STALKS PEOPLE ONLINE

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
<_________________________________________< i worry for you sometimes. i think heechul might be rubbing off on you.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
i am *not* as creepy as you! D: < at least i have a life!

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
YOU FOLLOWED THE POOR NEW KID TO ALL HIS CLASSES AND EAVESDROPPED ON ALL HIS CONVERSATIONS LOL YOU HAVE A LIFE? WUT?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
I WILL SHUSH YOU ALL I WANT

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
omfg no i don’t want to become like heechul ;-;

  
**From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
… his name is jungsu  ><

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
whatever :P

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
NO YOU WILL NOT /uses anti-shushing potion on you

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
I WILLLL PUAHAHAHAHA  >8DDD

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
IT’S OKAY I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE HEECHUL EITHER. because then that means you’d be dating hankyung. which is just…  >.>

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
and he’s prettier than you! 8D

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
yeah, that’s kinda  <________________<

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
plus, you don’t have a vagina. thank god.

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
sungmin disagrees :P

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
…. /backs away slowly nvm then….

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
well it’s not like you’re around many vaginas, donghae…

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
and you don’t even like vagina

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
oh, also, why isn’t jongwoon-hyung answering any of my texts?

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
oh  >> is he with you right now? is that why he isn’t answering his text either?

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
his hands are down my pants 8D

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
I NEED A BOYFRIEND

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
… tmi

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
I NEED JUNGSU T________T

  
**From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
well it’s more like his tongue is in my mouth…

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
OMIGOD WHEN WILL YOU KYUMIN AND YEWOOK EVER STOP MAKING OUT SERIOUSLY

 

\--

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
so i’m going to spaz out at you since it seems like kyuhyun, ryeowook, jongwoon and sungmin are all too busy focusing on singing but LOOK LOOK LOOK IT’S JUNGSU

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
… i see him, hyukkie

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
ISN’T HE SO PRETTY? HE’S JUST THE PRETTIEST THING EVER

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
dude, the only time i ever see you get excited is whenever you see that australian transfer student girl  >.>

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
BUT LOOK LOOK LOOK JUNGSUUUUU HE’S SO PRETTY 8DDDDDD

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
eh. he’s all right.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
hmm… mr. kim is stopping our class again o-o just like he did when jungsu came.

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
does this mean we get a new student? o:

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
MAYBE o.o

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMGOMOGMOGMOMGOMGOMGOMOMDLD;KJASLRUAOWE;IUR;ALKSJDF;AOWEIURA;LKDSJF;ALKDSJF;ALKSDJFA;OWEIRUA;LKDSJF

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
… and you call me insane. i swear, i just saw you legitimately JUMP UP AND DOWN IN YOUR SEAT DONGHAE. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
BUT BUT BUT. IT’S THE GUY. THE GUY. FROM MY ENGLISH CLASS. WHO SPEAKS REALLY GOOD ENGLISH. LIKE. *REALLY* GOOD ENGLISH. WHAT’S HE DOING HERE?!??!?!?!?!?!

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
and think you’re more insane than i am u____u

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMGGEEEEEE HE HAS A VIOLIN IS HE GONNA PLAY IT IS HE IS HE IS HE HYUKJAE HOLY SHITTTT HE HAS A VIOLIN

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
>.> what’s with you and violins?

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMG MR. KIM SAYS THAT HE’S PLAYING IT FOR OUR CONCERT YESSSSS OMG I WONDER IF HE’S GOOD OMG I WONDER IF HE’S HOT IF HE PLAYS OMG I BET HE IS

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
<.< imma go back stare at jungsu rn…

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMFG HE’S PLAYING HIS VIOLIN

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMFGGGGG HE’S PLAYING HIS VIOLIN

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMFGGG

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGM

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
HE’S SO HOT

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
… you turned off your phone, didn’t you? -.-

 

\--

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
um, you left your phone number in my notebook?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
^^ yes i did! kekeke~

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
may i know who this is?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
GUESS WHO’S TEXTING ME RIGHT NOW?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
that’d spoil the fun, wouldn’t it? ^^

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME THIS. SHOULDN’T YOU BE TEXTING YOUR BEST FRIEND

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Hankyung**  
halp. jungsu finally found the note hyukjae left on his notebook T_T

 

 **From: Hankyung**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
oh dear god

 

 **From:** **Choi Siwon**  
**To: Hankyung**  
*God

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
SO I JUST SPENT LIKE FIVE MINUTES JUMPING UP AND DOWN BECAUSE JUNGSU FINALLY TEXTED ME. HE FINALLY TEXTED ME. YAYAYAYAYAYAY. and donghae is busy trying to learn violin lessons from henry lau  >_>

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
that new kid from the west earlier this year?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
yah

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
um…

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
it’s just a secret admirer ^^

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
oh, okay! ^^ may i ask what school you go to?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
i go to your school :D just a few years behind though~

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
WE’RE ACTUALLY TALKING NOW 8D

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
SHUT UP I DON’T CARE

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
;_____;

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
ah, okay. just making sure you’re not a random stranger ^^

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
no, of course not!! ^^ so… um… what’s up? :D

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
oh, not much, just studying for calculus

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
you like calculus?

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
not really  >.<

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
ah… neither do i. my friend kyuhyun’s really good at it though! i usually go to him for help ^^

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
cool~ do you think i could go to him for help? :D

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
SHIT I THINK I MAY HAVE SET HIM ONTO KYUHYUN

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
HYUKJAE I HONESTLY REALLY DON’T CARE

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
KYUHYUN IF JUNGSU EVER ASKS YOU FOR MATH HELP JUST SAY NO

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
>___> I DON’T CARE

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
haha~ you could try… i don’t think he’ll say yes though. he rarely says yes to me  ><

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
oh, not much, just studying for calculus

awww :(

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
yah. my friends are jerks. I NEED NEW FRIENDS ;_;

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
awww, don’t cry :( /gives you tissue

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
thanks~ ^^

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
aish, i have to go now ): but i’ll talk to you later, i guess?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
okay! :D

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: #unknown**  
great! it was nice talking to you, hyukjae~ ^-^

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
you too! :D

 

\--

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Sungmin**  
is he… high?

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
i have no idea

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
i am so glad i don’t have lunch with you guys

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Sungmin**  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO DEAL WITH A VERY HYPER HYUKJAE. THE SAME WAY IT IS TO DEAL WITH AN EMOTIONAL HYUKJAE. THOUGH I’M NOT QUITE SURE WHICH ONE’S WORSE.

 

\--

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin**  
so, did any of you guys notice how hyukkie was crashing into stuff all day?  >>

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Kim Heechul**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Hankyung**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
YES

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
glad to know i’m not the only one

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
oh, btw hae, how was violin lessons yesterday :D?

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
OMG THEY WERE SO GREAT. LIKE SOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT. SO HENRY. HE WAS LIKE, I RECOGNIZE YOU FROM MY ENGLISH CLASS. AND THEN HE WAS LIKE, HE WAS LIKE, HE WAS LIKE, YOUR ENGLISH IS PRETTY GOOD. EVEN THOUGH I KNEW MY ENGLISH IS SHIT. BUT STILL. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun, Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin**  
okay, it’s official, donghae’s scarier through textual messages than hyukjae is in real life.

 

\--

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
hey. you here?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
yup! ^^ why, what are you up to?

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
nothing really, just bored in class -3-

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
awww :( how was your calculus test?

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
it was pretty good ^^ thanks for asking!

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
yeah, it’s no problem (:

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
hm… so i was wondering, if you’re a secret admirer… you’re a girl, right?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
;____; HE THINKS I’M A GIRL

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
<__________< so you DID get a vagina without telling me?

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
SHUT UP. I’M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO ANSWER THIS. CRAP. MY PLAN IS BACKFIRING ON ME.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
uh… well, honestly, i’m not  >>; i’m sorry…

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
oh no! it’s okay! um… i prefer guys anyways ^-^;;;?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
OMG NO I THINK HE JUST SAID HE WAS GAY

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
… for some reason, i’m not surprised

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
oh! okay then!  >///<

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
o: why are you >///<ing?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
oh just nothing! i’m just glad you don’t mind ^-^ though it doesn’t really mean much, i guess  >>;

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
really? why not?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
cause just because we’re both gay doesn’t really mean you’ll go for me…  >>

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
you never know~

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
ah, i think that was the bell. have to turn my phone off now! bye!

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
bye!!

 

\--

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
you here again? :D

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
oh yeah~ i’m just in the middle of choir, sorry

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
so am i ^^ i see you

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
you do? but i don’t see you O:

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
that’s because you don’t know who i am, silly xD

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
hahaha. are you still looking at me? :3

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
i am, but if you look at me, i’ll stop~

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
awwww :C i’ll catch you before you catch me >:D

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
hehe~ you just looked at me that one time

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
did i? O: i’ll try looking for you again

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
hehehe~ never! :D

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
ha! did i look at you again?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
no, not yet~ xD

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
… how about now?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
nope!! XDDDD

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
um, what the fuck are you doing. it looks like you’re having a spaz attack in your seat.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
SHUT THE FUCK UP KYUHYUN.

 

\--

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
choir again! ^^

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
yes! haha :D i’m a tenor~

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
oh, so am i ^^

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
ugh, i hate this song >.< i wish we could sing something better

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
something better? like what? XD

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
I’M BRINGING SEXY BACK YEAH \O/

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
THEM OTHER BOYS DON’T KNOW HOW TO ACT YEAH 8D

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
lol you know that song too/ :DDDD

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
lolol yess!! I THINK YOU’RE SPECIAL WHAT’S BEHIND YOUR BACK

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
SO TURN AROUND AND I’LL PICK UP THE SLACK

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
TAKE EM TO THE BRIDGE

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
DIRTY BABE YOU SEE THE SHACKLES

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
BABY I’M YOUR SLAVE

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
I’LL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MISBEHAVE ;DD

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
IT’S JUST THAT NO ONE HERE MAKES ME FEEL THIS WAY

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
TAKE EM TO THE CHORUS

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
……………..hyukjae why the hell are you giggling in your seat like a madman?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Sungmin**  
i’m tinging!

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
… tinging?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Sungmin**  
texting singing 8D

 

\--

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Hankyung, Kim Heechul**  
why don’t you guys ever talk to me anymore ;~;

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
we DO talk to you. we just never text you anymore.

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
because you only ever text jungsu nowadays

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
too busy with henry 8DDD i think he likes me ^-^

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
bible study

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
busy with min

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
busy with kyu

 

 **From: Hankyung**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
can you stop texting me when i’m in the middle of having sex with heechul? he says the same to you, by the way, but he’s having sex with me.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukae**  
**To: Hankyung**  
… tmi

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Hankyung, Kim Heechul**  
well i’m sorry guys ;____; we can talk now? :D

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
i’ll talk! though jongwoon says he’s too lazy to… but anyways. what are you up to? :D

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Hankyung, Kim Heechul**  
wookie’s sacrificing himself and talking to hyukjae for you guys. BE GRATEFUL.

 

 **From: Hankyung**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
CAN YOU GUYS STOP TEXTING WHEN I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Hankyung**  
well geez, i’m sorry =.=

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
so so so so like jungsu and i have had about like, four conversations through texting over the last two days! and like, he doesn’t even seem creeped out by me even though he has no idea who i am :DDDD I THINK HE MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE ME

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
he’s talking about jungsu again =.=

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
why are you telling me this when i’m sitting right next to you?

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
awwww yay :D

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
and i’m like, going through all our old texts now because every time i read them i just feel so happy :DDDD EEEEE

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
yaaaaaay XD

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
wait a minute

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
wait a minute

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
????

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
HE CALLED ME HYUKJAE

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
THAT ONE TIME

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
ASDLKFJA;WELKRJA;LKJE;LAKSDJF;LKJ

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
WHAT?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
HE KNEW WHO I WAS?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
WHAT???????!?!!!!!

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
… uh, what?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
HE CALLED ME HYUKJAE. HE REFERRED TO ME AS HYUKJAE. THAT ONE TIME. HOW DID HE KNOW WHO I WAS

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
o.O

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
NOOOO THAT MEANS THAT MY WHOLE SECRET ADMIRER PLAN WAS SPOILED NOOOO TT__TT

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Sungmin**  
HAHAHAHA OMFG JONGWOON AND I ARE LAUGHING SO MUCH JUNGSU KNEW WHO HYUKJAE WAS THE WHOLE TIME

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
FUCK BUT HOW DID HE FIND OUT?

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL I KNOW RIGHT HIS LIFE SUCKS LMFAO

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
… uh, what?

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
oh woops sorry, that was supposed to go to sungmin  >>

 

\--

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
how did you find out?!

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
hmm?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
who i am!

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
i don’t know who you are… you’re my *secret* admirer, remember?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
yeah but. there was that one time. WHERE YOU CALLED ME HYUKJAE. AS IN LEE HYUKJAE. AS IN. *ME*

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
… i did?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
YES. i was going through our old texts yesterday and you called me hyukjae!!!!!

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
oh.

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
um. i recognized your handwriting in choir, the same handwriting that had written the number in my notebook…

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
… oh.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae**  
I’M SO STUPID /facepalm

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
yes. yes you are.

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
oh wait. so.  
what’s that supposed to mean?  <<

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
what’s what supposed to mean?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
like.  
how we’ve been texting for a while  
and you knew who i was  
but you kept still like. flirting with me.  
WHAT DOES IT MEAN

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
I’M SO CONFUSED AND STUFF /FLAILING AROUND EVERYWHERE

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
omigod hyukjae CALM YOUR TITS

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Jongwoon**  
I HAVE NO TITS AND YOU NEED TO STOP SAYING THAT

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
i like tits  
but i like ryeowook more :P

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
… i guess it means i like you?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Heechul**  
HE JUST TOLD ME HE LIKES ME

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
oh. :D really?

 

 **From: Kim Heechul**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
er, hyukjae, why are you telling *ME* this?

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Heechul**  
I’M JUST GOING THROUGH MY CONTACTS LIST AND TEXTING THE FIRST PERSON’S NAME I SEE

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
yes, really ^^  
though it’d probably be a lot easier if we talked in real life…

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Hankyung**  
HE LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O//////////////////////////////////////

 

 **From: Lee Donghae**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Kim Jongwoon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Lee Sungmin**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Hankyung**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Kim Heechul**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
WE KNOW

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
yeah, it probably would ^^

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
i wonder if hyukjae knows that we’ve been calling each other to keep everyone updated so we don’t get spammed with his texts  >>

 

 **From: Cho Kyuhyun**  
**To: Choi Siwon**  
god save us when this finally happens to henry and donghae

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
so, do you want to?

 

 **From: Choi Siwon**  
**To: Cho Kyuhyun**  
*God

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
want to what? xD

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
want to talk in real life :D

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
oh yes! of course! i’d love to ^^

 

 **From: Park Jungsu**  
**To: Hyukjae~ <3**  
great! :DD so um. after choir tomorrow? ^^

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: *~~PARK JUNGSU ~~***  
sounds good~ :D

 

\--

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**  
I DON’T HATE CHOIR ANYMORE

 

 **From: Kim Ryeowook**  
**To: Lee Hyukjae**  
THAT’S BECAUSE BETWEEN EVERY SONG YOU MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

 **From: Lee Hyukjae**  
**To: Kim Ryeowook**

:DDDDDD I LOVE JUNGSU <33333

 


End file.
